


The Origins of Leo

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Adventure Through Parenthood Texts [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya and Carina have a party and it's discovered how Mia got LeoYou don't have to read my fic adventures through parenthood to get this but it may help
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Adventure Through Parenthood Texts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078196
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	The Origins of Leo

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for ATP a while ago, but I never felt like I could complete the idea enough to add it into the fic. So adding a bit of a Christmas theme, here we are. It's later than I intended, so I apologize for that.

They were having a Christmas party. It was the 27th, but both of them had the day off, so they invited Maya’s team over to hang out with them and since it was so close to the winter holiday they dubbed it a Christmas party. It had started around 1 pm, they played pass around Mia for a while before the baby went down for her nap at 2, now here they were at 3:30, both Maya and Carina had lost control a bit and ended up getting a little drunk. Everyone had been drinking a bit. In the corner of the couch, Maya was sitting in Carina’s lap, in the middle Dean was sitting next to Vic who found herself squeezed in the other corner with Travis while Andy sat in the arm chair and Ben and Jack were on the floor.

“Where’s Sullivan?” Vic asked as she took another sip of her beer, as if just realizing he wasn’t there. 

“He’s with the boys, this is my first time since Lucas was born not being with him, it feels so weird,” Andy answered as she took a sip of her water.

“That’s true, speaking of which why isn’t your leave over yet, Jack is a shitty Lieutenant, I miss you,” Dean sighed dramatically.

“Hey!” Jack yelled as he threw a chip at Dean, missing and hitting Vic. 

“Jack, I will beat your a-”

“No fighting or I will kick you all out I swear to God, Andy can be your designated driver,” Maya cut Vic off as Carina pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Ben and Travis opened their mouth to protest seeing as they were innocent at this point when Mia started crying.

“I’ll grab her,” Carina mumbled and kissed Maya’s cheek again.

“No, you’ve had a bit to drink, I’ll get her-” Maya stood up, but was unable to balance herself and sat back down.

“You’ve had more than me, I’ll grab her, maybe drink some water and sober up a bit before I come back,” Carina told her wife as she maneuvered her way out from under Maya. She got upstairs to a screaming Mia in her crib, the baby hadn’t started walking yet, but she was pulling herself up and standing. She was getting pretty good at standing while holding onto something and it was the one of the most adorable things both Maya and Carina had seen.

“Ciao, bambina,” Carina cooed as she picked the baby up, also grabbing Mia’s new favorite toy, a green stegosaurus, that Vic had bought for her. The moment she’d opened it earlier that day she was inseparable from it.

Mia gripped onto Carina’s shirt tightly as she borrowed her head into the doctor’s neck.

“Ba-ba,” The baby mumbled and Carina giggled.

“Ba-ba, that’s right,” Carina responded before quickly changing the baby’s (sadly) stinky diaper and picked her up again, bringing the smiley baby downstairs.

As she walked along the catwalk, she saw Mia looking down at everyone in the living room.

“Say good morning!” Carina smiled and kissed the now confused baby’s cheek. They walked downstairs, soon surrounded by a bunch of not exactly, technically, only barely sober firefighters clamoring around her and Carina. Maya was still on the couch, watching her family with a smile.

“I remember when Pru was this age. I miss it, she used to be so good,” Dean remarked as he softly squished Mia’s cheeks, getting the baby to giggle and reach for him.

“When Tuck was this age I was the happiest man alive,” Warren mumbled (I am unsure if he was with Bailey when Tuck was nearly 11 months but for the sake of the story, he was).

“Tell me about it, Pruitt was so angelic back when he wasn’t walking or talking,” Andy mumbled.

“Oh God, what if she has tantrums?” Maya gasped quietly causing everyone to nap and Dean to pat her on the head before plopping Mia into Maya’s arms.

They played pass around the baby for a while, Mia being happiest when with Vic or her moms. She was always happy though as long as some (Jack, he ended up getting a scolding from both Carina and Maya) tried to take the stegosaurus from her.

With Mia in her lap and happily chewing on and playing with her new toy, Vic watched carefully before pointing out that, “Her new favorite toy from her favorite firefighting aunt/uncle needs a name!”

“How about Aunt Vic is full of herself?” Andy suggested and stuck her tongue out at Vic who rolled her eyes. After a second though, Vic smiled, “I do like the idea of naming it Vic though.”

“Nope, our bambina will not have a toy named after any of you. That’s too much,” Carina mumbled and Maya agreed. They continued to debate names, at some point, Travis was just spitballing all the names he knew:

“James, Peyton, Lily, Lee, Bailey, Katie, Nia, Mia, Lia, Leo, P-” Travis was caught off by Mia’s excited shrieking.

“I think she likes Leo,” Jack pointed out and the baby smiled again.

“Perfect, Leo Bishop-DeLuca, child of Alex Maria Bishop-DeLuca,” Vic said as she pat Mia’s head. The baby’s little hairs sticking all over the place.

Maya rolled her eyes and leaned further into Carina’s embrace.

“At least it has a name now bambina.” The doctor whispered and pressed a kiss on the place where Maya’s jaw and neck met, right under her ear.

“I can’t believe she loves Vic more than us both, it’s crazy,” Maya grumbled.

“Mm, if that’s the case, I think Vic should start dealing with all her diapers,” Carina whispered into her wife’s ear.

“I definitely agree with that...” Maya paused before raising her voice, “Hey, Vic, next time the gremlin shits I think she;ll want her favorite aunt to clean it up.”

“No!” Vic exclaimed and tried to pawn the baby off on someone, everyone suddenly hesitant to touch the enfant as Maya and Carina giggled, Carina also softly hitting Maya’s shoulder to “reprimand” her.

“She’s joking, she gets next poopy diaper and just doesn’t want it,” Carina informed Vic who sighed and held the baby closer to her again.

After a few hours, the team ended up finding their way out. With only Andy and Vic still there, assisting the newish moms in cleaning up. Once they were done, Vic held Mia tightly, “Aunty Vic loves you so much! Make sure you have your moms bring you to the station for lunch soon, okay? Leo and you can get in your stroller and get another tour!”

Mia smiled in Vic’s arms before being handed to Andy who made faces at the baby and got her to giggle before handing her to the now completely sobered couple.

“Thanks for coming!” Maya said as they walked out.

“Bye beautiful!” Vic said to Mia, “and you guys too I guess,” she addressed the couple who rolled their eyes.

“We’ll see you tomorrow at shift, bye!”

Ever since that day, it had been impossible to get Mia away from Leo without there being a fit of tears. The origins of Leo all came from Vic, the young firefighter would remain proud of this for as long as Mia was obsessed with Leo. A lot longer than anyone had planned.


End file.
